Grounded: An Omega Ruby Nuzlocke
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: One day, a young man decided to take on the league challenge, then everything goes nuts.
1. Rabid Hyenas and Such

**Grounded**

 **An Omega-Ruby Nuzlocke**

 **RULES:**

 **-Release a Pokémon if it faints  
-Only catch the first Pokémon in each area (Dupes Clause: Pokémon in the same evolutionary line as one already had can be ignored)  
-Nickname all Pokémon  
-No DexNav  
-No legendaries**

…

 **CHAPTER 1: Rabid Hyenas and Such**

Over a thousand years ago, the elements of land and sea lived together in perfect harmony.

However, the land's creator, Groudon, was pissed off because he had less surface area than the sea, controlled by his brother Kyogre.

Because Groudon was pissed, he was all like, "I'm gonna evaporate all the water."

And he almost did, using his ability to strengthen the sun so he could evaporate the water. However, he couldn't, as he didn't know that the water vapor he accidentally created would go back up into the sky, form clouds, and rain all the water back onto Earth.

This made Groudon mad, so he went to battle with Kyogre, and because of type matchups, he lost and was sentenced to live under the sea in a cave in eternal slumber. Kyogre disappeared, and the Blue Orb, which could awaken Groudon, was kept up on Mt. Pyre, guarded by a family of those loyal to Kyogre.

However, before he disappeared, Kyogre created the Red Orb, which could work to neutralize Groudon if he was ever awoken again.

Years passed, then decades, then centuries, and the site where the land and sea did battle became known as Hoenn, where the land and sea lived in harmony.

Little did they know that Groudon would return with no Kyogre to stop him. How did he return?

It starts with a 15-Year-Old boy watching TV and eating cereal.

…

Jake sat on his couch in Littleroot, mindlessly eating cereal and watching whatever was on the TV at the moment. That just so happened to be the morning talk show, Up Early with Eric Harden.

"Our next guest," Eric announced, "Is a man who knows what's important in life, the famed leader of Petalburg City's gym, please welcome Norman Belbert!"

Jake groaned. He wasn't the biggest fan of being a Belbert, especially when your dad is a gym leader.

"Thanks for having me on the show," Norman said, "Now, I just wanted to say that when battling, it's not whether you win or lose, it's how fun it is when you win."

Jake just turned the TV off. His dad said exactly what he thought he would say. He took the post of Petalburg Gym Leader when Jake was just six, and he almost never gave his son a second glance. Suddenly, it was all about "the thrill of battle" or "the joy of victory", never "the joy of family".

His mom? Well, the author couldn't think of anything for her to do in the story, so she was probably out getting milk or something. However, the destruction of the fourth wall was interrupted by Jake's PokéNav buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the words "Prof. Birch" on the screen.

"Hello?" Jake said when he answered.

"Hey Jake!" Professor Birch said. "I need you down at Route 101 really quick. Get here as soon as possible!"

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"You're not going to believe this," Birch started, "But I think I found a SHINY ZIGZAGOON."

"HOLY SLUGMA ON A STICK!" Jake yelled, "I'll be right over!"

After a quick change of clothes, Jake walked out of Littleroot Town and into the forest of Route 101. "Hello?" He called out, "Professor?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A voice screamed. Jake ran over to the source, and he saw Professor Birch with a Poochyena's jaw latched onto his leg. "HELP ME!" He yelled, "IN MY BAG! THERE ARE SOME POKÉMON!"

Jake rushed over to the satchel on the ground, dumping its contents into the grass, and three Pokéballs rolled out.

"Ooh," Jake said, eyeing the Pokéballs, "Which one should I pick? Torchic is pretty fast, but Mudkip's a good wall. Treecko… Treecko has an OK design, I guess. It's really a toss-up between Torchic and Mudkip-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!" Birch screamed, the Poochyena having somehow fit Birch's entire calf into its mouth.

Jake grabbed a random Pokéball, muttering "Don't be Treecko don't be Treecko don't be Treecko…" The Pokéball opened, and…

Treecko popped out. "OH COME ON!" Jake yelled, "Alright, fine. Use Pound, or Scratch, or… whatever."

"What about Absorb?" Treecko asked.

"Wait, you know ABSORB!?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, this is Gen 6. Starters start out with STAB now," Treecko responded.

"Well, use Absorb then!" Jake yelled. Treecko shoved his hand into the ground, causing vines to wrap around the Poochyena, draining its HP until it fainted.

"Whew, I could've been done for," Birch said once they had returned to his lab in Littleroot, "If it wasn't for you and Treecko, I would have gotten rabies or something. Hey, why don't you take that Treecko, since you battled so well with it?"

"Okay," Jake replied, turning to Treecko. "Guess you're my starter now. Hey, so do you have a name?"

"Yeah," Treecko said, "You can call me Eren."

 **Eren the Treecko joined the party!**

"So, what now?" Jake asked, "I've got a Pokémon now, so I guess I take on the League Challenge."

"That's not a bad idea," Birch said, "You could be a rival for my daughter. She's starting today, too."

"Did you say my name?" A female voice said. Jake turned around, and there stood a girl around his age, wearing a red tank top over a black tee shirt, a pair of white shorts, and a red bow in her hair.

"Ah, May," Birch said, "There you are. This is Jake. He's starting out today, just like you."

"And you want us to be rivals?" May asked, "Okay, sure. But don't cry when I leave you in the dust."

"WHAT!?" Eren yelled before Jake could say anything, "That's it, we're battling here and now!"

"Fine, lizard, I accept your challenge," May said, "Let's go, Torchic!" A Torchic leapt out from behind her, standing right in front of Eren.

"You sure, Eren?" Jake asked, "You are at a type disadvantage, and-" However, he was cut off by Eren slapping his tail into Torchic, sending it through a window.

"HAHA!" Eren yelled, "Two victories in one chapter!"

Suddenly, Jake grabbed Eren, giving a quick, "Gotta go bye," And ran off.

"What was that for?" Eren asked.

"Do you really want to pay for a broken window? Pokémon health care may be free, but glass sure isn't," Jake explained.

"Good point," Eren replied.


	2. Wings of Death

**Chapter 2: Wings of Death**

"So where are we going, exactly?" Eren asked.

"Rustboro City," Jake replied, "Where the first gym is."

"Ooh, a gym?" said a small voice, "Can I come?"

"Who said that?" Jake asked, almost stepping on the small Wurmple.

"AAAAH!" the Wurmple yelped, "Don't squish me! I still have a life to live!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Jake said sheepishly, "You said you wanted to come to see the gym?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" the Wurmple said, "Can I go with you?"

"I don't see why not," Jake replied.

"Wait," Eren said, stepping in, "You really want another team member already? I was already looking forward to it just being us bros for a while."

"Come on, she's adorable! Plus, it wouldn't hurt to fill up the team early," Jake said, then turning to the Wurmple, "Welcome aboard!"

"Yay!" the Wurmple cried out, "I'm Daisy!"

 **Daisy the Wurmple joined the party!**

"ONWARD, MY BRAVE TEAM!" Jake yelled, "TO VICTORY!"

"Hello there!" A random shop worker said, stepping in front of Jake and his team, "Welcome to Oldale Town! Let me give you a tour, newcomer!" He grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him away. "So this is the Pokémon Center," he said in front of a building with a red roof, "And that building with the blue roof is the PokéMart!"

"Wait, that's it?" Jake asked, "This isn't a town, it's a rest stop! Eren, Daisy, let's go."

"But… but…" The shop worker said, trying to stop them, "I still have to show you our only two houses!"

Later, on Route 103, Jake was looking around for the way to the next town. "Where the heck is the way to Rustboro?" He asked.

"Well, you're going to have to backtrack through Oldale, unfortunately," A Zigzagoon said, "Then go through Route 102, through Petalburg City, then off through Petalburg Woods."

"Ooh, a map!" Jake said, "Come with me, Map!"

"Okay, but my name is Cami," Cami replied.

 **Cami the Zigzagoon joined the party!**

"What a weird and totally not forced way to introduce your Pokémon," Eren said.

"Well, you try introducing three new Pokémon in one update!" Jake yelled.

"Wait, three?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, I just got a Poochyena from Route 102," Jake said.

"Hi," a female Poochyena said, "I'm Shenzi."

 **Shenzi the Poochyena joined the party!**

"Well, this seems like a good point to start grinding," Jake said.

"Why don't we just go to Petalburg?" Cami asked, "It's right there, and there's even a gym."

"A gym?" Daisy asked, "Let's go!"

"Yeah, well, from what I heard, you need 4 badges to challenge that gym leader, so let's just go," Jake said, pushing his team along.

However, Jake didn't see the Wingull that was perched in a tree above them. "Ooh, buggy!" it snarled, "Buggy is food! Food for ME!" The Wingull swooped down, landing in front of the team. "FOOD!" He yelled.

"Everyone, get back!" Jake ordered, but the Wingull darted right toward Daisy, snatching her in its mouth and swallowing her whole.

 **Daisy fainted.**

"Wait, wha…" Jake stuttered, dumbstruck, "Did… did Daisy just… die?"

"Mmm, yummy buggy," the Wingull said, but it was attacked by Cami, who knocked it unconscious.

"D-Daisy?" Eren let out, "DAISY!?"

As Jake, Eren, Cami, and Shenzi sullenly walked into Petalburg City, Jake was greeted by a man wearing a red jacket over a white sweater.

"Hey, it's my boy, J… John?" Norman asked.

"It's Jake," Jake reminded his father.

"Yes, Jack!" Norman said, "Come to challenge my gym? Well, I'd let you, but you need four badges first."

"Excuse me," said a voice, "Can you help me get a Pokémon?" Jake and Norman turned to see a boy with green hair wearing a white shirt and pants. "My name's Wally," he said, "Would you mind giving me that Treecko of yours?"

"What? NO!" Jake yelled, "Eren's MY Pokémon!"

"Give me the Treecko," Wally said, getting very close to Jake's face, "NOW."

"Nonsense!" Norman said, "You don't want that Treecko, it's all dirty!"

"HEY!" Eren yelled.

"Jordan, why don't you help Wally catch a Ralts or something?" Norman asked.

"With all due respect, this kid creeps the heck out of me," Jake said, "So no."

"Oh, I'd like a Ralts," Wally said, "Much better than a Treecko."

After taking Wally to Route 102 out of fear, Jake watched as Wally wandered around the grass. "He's never gonna find one," Jake said to his team, "Ralts is pretty rare, and I doubt he would be able to catch one without weakening it-"

"Caught one!" Wally yelled, cutting Jake off. He returned with a Pokéball, which opened to reveal that he had indeed caught a Ralts.

"Wait… but… you… Ralts…" Jake stammered, wide-eyed.

"Well, thank you for helping me catch a-" Wally started, but Jake had already run off.

After his legs gave out from running so hard, Jake fell face-first into Route 104. "FINALLY!" Jake yelled. He tried to say something else, but something ran into his back hard. "OW!" He yelped.

"Hey, what are you doing in my territory?" The Tailow said, "You should know that-" He was interrupted by a Pokéball colliding with his face.

 **Harrison the Tailow joined the party!**

"Hey, not cool," Harrison said, "You nearly broke my beak off!"

"Sorry," Jake said, "But you were the first Pokémon I saw on this Route, so…"

"Whatever," Harrison sighed, "Let's just go to the woods. That's where everyone goes."

"Alright," Jake said, "Cami, lead on!"

As they entered Petalburg Woods, Jake accidentally tripped over something. "What was that?" He asked.

"MEEEEERP," A Shroomish said.

"Well, guess I have a Shroomish now," Jake said, shrugging.

"MEEEEERP," The Shroomish repeated.

 **Merp the Shroomish joined the party!**


	3. Let's Rock

**Chapter 3: Let's Rock**

"AAAAAAHHH!" the Devon worker yelped. He was running from someone when he tripped, allowing him to get caught by a Poochyena with a red headband.

"You… you can't take those… those parts," he stuttered, "They're Devon property…"

"Shut up, Devon idiot," a man in a red outfit with a black M on the chest said. He stepped on the Devon worker's hand, kneeling down to meet his captive. He snatched up the briefcase the Devon worker was holding. "Team Magma thanks you for the parts."

"Not on MY watch!" a voice said. Jake ran into the scene, followed by Eren, Cami, Shenzi, Harrison, and Merp.

"Great. A witness," the Magma Grunt scoffed, "Poochyena, get them." His Poochyena jumped in front of Eren, who said, "Oh, a puppy. What are you gonna do? Growl? Tail Whip?"

"Poochyena, Howl!" the Magma Grunt ordered. His Poochyena let out a strong roar, raising its attack.

"Eren, Quick Attack!" Jake yelled. Eren quickly slapped the Poochyena with his tail, sending it stumbling back.

"Now, Tackle!" the Magma Grunt ordered. The Poochyena slammed into Eren, who flew into a tree.

"EREN!" Jake cried.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Eren said."

"Alright, Cami, let's-" Jake started.

"MEEEEERP!" Merp cried.

"What?"

"MEEEEERP! MERP!" Merp ordered.

"Do… do you want to battle?" Jake asked.

"Merp," Merp nodded.

"Merp, you're underleveled, I don't think-" Jake reasoned.

"MERP!" Merp yelled, jumping in front of the Poochyena.

"Just Tackle," the Magma Grunt ordered, weirded out by Merp's Merpiness. The Poochyena obeyed, slamming its body into Merp with all of his might. Merp flew back, unable to stand.

"MERP!" Jake cried. He ran up to Merp, scooping him up in his arms.

"My trainer," Merp said, "It was an honor to serve you, but I am now nearing my demise. However, I leave you a parting gift." Merp spat out a barb, which hit the Poochyena, poisoning it.

"Merp," Jake sniffled, wiping away a tear, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, my trainer," Merp said, slipping away, "But never forget the name of… Merp…"

 **Merp fainted.**

"What just happened!?" Eren yelled.

"Merp's death shall not be in vain!" Jake said, standing, "Cami! Tackle!" Cami lightly tapped the Poochyena with her paw, sending it to the ground.

"Okay, just get away from me man!" the Magma Grunt cried, "Take the stupid parts!" He threw the briefcase into Jake's arms. "I'm out of here!" As he ran off, he spoke into an earpiece, "Grunt 52 to Magma Admin. Retrieval of the Devon parts has proven unsuccessful. Resort to Plan B."

"Magma?" Shenzi asked.

"Thank you, THANK YOU!" The Devon Worker cried, furiously shaking Jake's hand, "I don't know how to repay you. Oh, I know!" He reached into his coat and pulled out a strange device. "The EXP Share! It's a Devon product. You clip it to each of your Pokéballs, then every member of your team gets EXP from battles, even if they didn't participate!"

"Oh, wow!" Jake marveled, "Wait, why do you have that if you're not a trainer?"

"I try to sell it to trainers who pass by," the worker said, "You can have it for free, though!"

"OK, I'm always cool with free stuff," Jake said, taking the EXP Share.

 **EXP Share obtained!**

After grinding in the forest, Jake walked out with his team, entering Rustboro City.

"FINALLY!" Jake said, "Guys, it's gym time. It's a Rock-type gym, so I'm going to use everyone of you and every one of your moves. And by everyone I mean just Eren, and by every move I mean just Mega Drain."

"Oh, hey Jake," said a voice. Jake turned around to see May standing there.

"Oh, hey, May," Jake said nervously, "So, ah, I see your Torchic's better."

"Oh, Chica's fine," May said, "She was barely bruised by your lizard-thing."

"Calm down, Eren," Jake said, restraining an obscenity-shouting Eren, "You do remember that he sent her THROUGH A WINDOW?"

"Whatever," May said, waving him off, "I'm going to Dewford for my next badge. I just beat Roxanne, you know. What took you so long to get here, anyway?"

"Well, I did have to help someone and stop a robbery," Jake said.

"As if," May taunted, "Well, see you at the League when I become Hoenn Champion." And with that, she left.

"That's it, we're fighting Roxanne RIGHT NOW," Jake steamed.

"Hold on," Cami said, "Are you sure? Maybe we should grind a bit more-"

"TOO MAD TO GRIND!" Jake roared, "TOO MAD TO FORM COMPLETE SENTENCES, TOO!"

"Let's go, then," Harrison said, so he could have at least one line in this entire story.

Walking into Rustboro's gym, a girl with a grey dress and a white undershirt with red bows in her hair stood at the end of the battlefield.

"Hello, challenger," she said, "My name is Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader. Are you ready? You should know that even though I'm only the first, defeating me in battle is no easy-"

"JUST FIGHT ME ALREADY!" Jake interrupted.

"Fine," Roxanne said, "Go, Geodude!"

"Eren, let's go!" Jake yelled. Eren jumped into the battlefield, while Roxanne opened a Pokéball to reveal a rocky Pokémon with two arms.

"Eren, Mega Drain!" Jake ordered. Eren slammed his palms onto the ground, causing vines to wrap around Geodude, draining all of its HP.

"Okay," Roxanne said, bewildered, "But are you prepared for my ace? Go, Nosepass!" A stone Pokémon with a red nose entered the battle. "Alright, Nosepass, use-" She was cut off by Eren draining all of Nosepass's HP, as he did with Geodude. "Can't even let me get an attack in? Fine. Here's your stupid badge and your TM for Rock Tomb."

"YES!" Jake yelled.

 **Stone Badge obtained!**

After leaving the gym, Jake didn't take two steps until the plot reared its head.


	4. Senile Stone

**Chapter 4: Senile Stone**

"GET BACK HERE!" The Devon worker screamed. Jake barely stepped out of the way in time when the Magma Grunt from earlier barreled past, holding the briefcase from before.

"Well, looks like we have to help," Jake said, "Again."

The Devon Worker was panting in the middle of the street when Jake reached him. "Oh, thank Helix, it's you," the Devon Worker said, "I was on my way back to the Devon building, when that Magma guy punched me in the gut and stole the briefcase!"

"So, getting it back earlier was completely pointless?" Jake said.

"Now's not the time to criticize the plot of this game!" The Devon Worker yelled, "We have to get those parts back!"

"Okay, fine," Jake resigned, "Which way did he go?"

"Through Route 116," the Devon Worker replied.

"Wait, 116?" Jake asked, "Wasn't the last Route 104?"

"Just get the freaking package!" the Devon Worker yelled.

The team ran out of Rustboro and onto Route 116. "Alright, team," Jake said, "We have to find this guy, and- oh my ARCEUS WHAT IS THAT"

At Jake's feet, a small Nincada was looking up at him. "kree~" he clicked.

"AH IT'S SO FREAKIN' CUTE!" Jake squealed, "WE GOTTA GET IT!"

"But what about-" Harrison started.

"THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Jake yelled.

 **Milo the Nincada joined the party!**

"Okay, NOW we can chase the Devon guy," Jake told Harrison. They ran through Route 116 until they came across a cave.

"I don't know about you," Shenzi said, "But if I were a criminal, this is where I'd hide."

"AHOY!" an old man in a life preserver yelled, "A SCALLYWAG IN CRIMSON CLOTHIN' RAN PAST HERE AN' LOOTED ME DARLIN' PEEKO!"

"Um, who are you?" Jake asked.

"ARR! I BE CAPTAIN BRINEY!" Briney replied, "YE GOTTA GET ME PEEKO BACK FROM THAT LANDLUBBER!"

"If I will, will you stop talking like a pirate?" Jake asked.

"Just get the freaking Peeko," Cami said.

Running into a cave, they found the Magma Grunt trying to talk into his microphone. "Grunt 52 to Magma Admin! Come in Magma Admin! Oh, Tabitha, where are you?"

"HEY!" Jake yelled, "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

"Ah crap, you're the kid with the Shroomish!" the Grunt yelled, "You won't steal these parts I stole this time! Go, Poochyena!"

The Poochyena with the red headband reappeared, growling.

"Alright, let's do this, Harrison!" Jake barked. Harrison swooped in, hovering in front of the Poochyena. "Harrison, quick attack!" Harrison began flying around, slashing at the Poochyena from all sides.

"Poochyena! Bite!" the Grunt ordered. The Poochyena grabbed Harrison in its jaw, shaking him around and throwing him at the cave wall.

"Urgh," Harrison grunted, "I'm fine."

"Harrison, take 5," Jake said, "Let's finish this! Go Milo!"

"Milo!?" Eren yelled, "You literally JUST caught him!"

"I have faith in him," Jake said, "Milo! Leech Life!"

Milo clicked, then jumped forward, sinking his small fangs into the Poochyena's back. It yelped in pain, trying to shake Milo off, but Milo drained the last bit of Poochyena's HP.

"Crap…" the Grunt muttered. He tried to run off, but Jake punched him square in the nose, knocking him out.

"And victory goes to me!" Jake said victoriously, "Now, let's return these parts and this Pokémon." He opened the bag, and a Wingull peeked out.

"YOU!" Jake yelled, "YOU KILLED DAISY! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A- Oh, different Wingull, sorry."

When they exited the cave, Briney ran up to them.

"AH!" He cried, "YE NABBED BACK ME DARLIN' PEEKO! I BE ETERNALLY IN YER DEBT, LAD!"

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that," Jake replied. He and his team walked back to Rustboro, where the Devon Worker was waiting.

"You did it!" the Worker said, "I called my boss while you were gone, and he said he wants to talk to you."

"Yay, more plot detours," Jake sarcastically replied.

The Worker walked with him over to the Devon Building, where the Worker let them in.

"Welcome to Devon," the Worker said. They walked upstairs to the Boss's office, where an old man was talking to a woman.

"I don't care if I'm senator," the Boss was telling his secretary.

"Senile, sir," his secretary said, "Mr. Stone, you need to retire. Maybe give the post over to your son?"

"That man never visits!" Stone said, "Why should I give this company to him?"

"Sir, he was here just yesterday," his secretary said.

"Well, my son isn't responsible enough to take on the job," Stone said, "Now go me a sandwich, chef boy!"

He was pointing right at Jake. "Oh, me?" Jake said, "I'm not a chef. I don't even work here."

"I don't care!" Stone said, "Make me a sandwich with extra salami!"

"Mr. Stone!" the Devon Worker interrupted, "This is the kid that stopped the Magma Grunt!"

"Oh, it's you!" Mr. Stone said, relaxing, "The reason I called you in here is because of the Magearna that's flying around the building."

"Magearna doesn't exist yet, sir," his secretary told him.

"Oh, okay," Mr. Stone corrected himself, "Well, you'll be going to Dewford next, right?"

"Yeah," Jake affirmed, "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to take a letter to my son, Stanley," Mr. Stone said.

"Steven, sir," the Devon Worker corrected him.

"Right, Staples," Mr. Stone said, "He's running around the caves near Dewford, so just go in there. Also, can you take that briefcase to Slateport for me?"

"Slateport!?" Jake cried, "That's on the other side of Hoenn!"

"Your Mudkip can learn Surf," Stone reassured him.

"I don't have a-"

"Now go, for the good of the American people!" Mr. Stone cried.

"Sir, we live in Hoenn," his secretary said.


	5. Doing Dewford

**Chapter 5: Doing Dewford**

"AH, LADDIE!" Briney yelled, "BACK AGAIN FER A SEAFARIN' ADVENTURE!"

"Listen, I just need you to take me to Dewford, then Slateport," Jake said, "But first, I forgot to get a Pokémon in Rusturf Tunnel."

"You didn't forget," Cami said, "The writer just looked over it in his notes."

"Fine," Jake said, "What did we catch?"

 **Harvey the Whismur joined the party!**

"'Sup?" Harvey asked, "Name's Harvey. Have I ever said I have a thing for Poochyena?"

"Get this puffball away from me," Shenzi said, backing away.

"Well, how about you, Ziggy?" Harvey asked Cami.

"No," Cami sternly told him.

"Dang," Harvey scoffed.

"SET SAIL FER DEWFORD LADS AN' LASSES!" Briney yelled.

"AWWK!" Peeko skwaked, "SETTIN' SAIL, CAP'N!"

Briney and Peeko hopped onto a white motorboat, making preparations for travel.

"Well, team," Jake said, "All aboard!"

Once the boat had set sail, Harrison was flying alongside the boat.

"Hey, Harry!" Eren yelled out, "Why aren't you on the boat? Everyone's partying without you!" He gestured toward Jake, who was dancing to techno music in front of multicolored stage lights, Milo holding on for dear life on his head.

"I'm good," Harrison said, "And DON'T call me Harry."

"Suit yourself!" Eren yelled back, "I'm gonna stuff my face with berries and try to pry Harvey off the girls."

Soon enough, the boat had weighed anchor in the port of Dewford. "LAND HO!" Briney yelled out.

"Aw, already?" Jake whined. He sadly stepped off the boat, Milo hanging onto the back of his shirt.

"The fun is just beginning," Harvey said, looking suggestively at Cami, who proceeded to use Sand Attack, causing Harvey to stumble back, rubbing his eyes. "AAHH! I'M BLIND!"

"SO WHERE BE THIS STEVEN FELLOW?" Briney asked.

"Why do you care?" Jake inquired.

"I BE GOIN' WITH YE," Briney said, "CAN'T HAVE YE ROAMIN' AROUND HOENN WITHOUT AN ADULT!"

"It hasn't stopped me before," Jake reasoned.

"I BE GOIN' WITH YE, AN' THAT'S THAT!" Briney demanded.

"Fine, just stop yelling," Jake relented, "Mr. Stone said that Steven was in Granite Cave. We'll look there first."

They walked along the coast until they found a cave. "ONLY CAVE THAT BE IN OUR SIGHTS, LADDIE," Briney observed, "THIS 'UN MUST BE THAT GRANITE CAVE."

"Hello?" Jake yelled, walking in, "Steven?"

"Are you looking for Steven?" a voice said. Jake looked up and saw a Zubat flying above him. "He's not here right now," she said, "But he'll be back."

"Do you know where he is now?" Jake asked.

"No," the Zubat said, "But he said something about… what was it? Prancing everstones?"

"Crap," Jake said, "Well, do you want to join my team?"

"Sure," the Zubat said, "My name's Doris." She swooped down, tapping the Pokéball Jake was holding, which caused her to evaporate inside. The ball then disappeared in a blue light.

"Wait, what?" Jake asked.

 **Doris the Zubat was sent to the PC!**

"YER CAVEDWELLIN' AVIATOR WAS SENT OUT TO THE PC BOX, LADDIE!" Briney told him.

"Crap, guess it's time to switch," Jake said. They trekked over to the Pokémon center, where Jake booted up the PC.

"Well," Harvey said, grabbing Shenzi's paw, "We'll all miss you, but I shall miss you most of all."

"Actually," Jake interrupted, "I'm boxing you, Harvey."

"WHAT!?" Harvey objected, "Why me? I'm obviously the best one on the team."

"That would be Milo," Jake said.

"Wait, not me?" Eren asked.

"Besides," Jake said, "I already have a normal type, and Cami's a living encyclopedia. So, see you later, Harvey."

"Wait, no," Harvey objected, getting sucked into his Pokéball, "No no no no no NO NO NOOOOO!"

And just like that, he was trapped in the PC.

"And now," Jake said, typing in some more commands. A Pokéball rolled out of the port, and out popped Doris.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Doris said happily, "I thought you abandoned me."

"What? No," Jake said, reassuring her, "You're a much better catch than any Whismur. Well, let's do some grinding, then we'll hit the gym."

During grinding around Granite Cave, a backpacker walked up to Jake.

"Hey, man," the backpacker said, "You gonna battle my Tentacool or what?"

"Sure, I'll battle your EXP giver," Jake said, "I mean, Pokémon."

The Backpacker sent out his Tentacool, who just kind of wriggled around.

"Pfft, easy," Eren said. He slapped the Tentacool with his tail, sending it into the ocean. "That's how it's done… urk…" He started stumbling around.

"Eren?" Jake asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not… feeling too… good…" Eren stammered. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a golden light, and when it faded…

 **Congratulations! Eren evolved into Grovyle!**

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S COOL!" Jake squealed.

"Yeah," Eren said, checking his new body out, "I even have an awesome ponytail."

"Yeah, cool, whatever," Harrison said, annoyed, "Can we just take on the gym now?"

"Alright, game plan," Jake said, gathering everyone, "Harrison, you're my front man…er, bird. If things get hairy, that's where Doris comes in."

"Oh, okay," Doris said nervously.

As they entered the Dewford Gym, they were greeted with the sight of weights, treadmills, and other workout equipment.

"Ah, welcome, little dude," a man in blue hair and orange surfer clothes said, "Name's Brawly. I'm the gym leader here in Dewford, dig?"

"So your gym," Jake pointed out, "Is a gym."

"Yeah," Brawly said, "I'm not a very original guy. Let's rock, little dude! Go, Machop!"

He threw a Pokéball, releasing his first Pokémon, Machop.

"GO GET 'EM, LADDIE!" Briney cheered.

"Let's go, Harrison!" Jake yelled. Harrison swooped in, ready to attack. "Harrison, Wing Attack!" Harrison flew around, slapping the Machop with his wing, knocking it out.

"Huh, that went worse than I thought it would," Brawly remarked, scratching his head, "Well, let's finish this! Go, Makuhita!"

He threw another Pokéball, and his ace, Makuhita, popped out from it.

"We got this," Jake said, "Harrison, Wing Attack!"

As Harrison flew forward, Brawly yelled out, "Makuhita! Arm Thrust!" Right as Harrison was directly in front of Makuhita, it thrust its palm forward, causing Harrison to hit it head-on and fly back into a wall.

"Harrison!" Jake yelled, running over to him.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Harrison said, struggling to get back in the air. As he tried to take flight, he felt a searing pain in his left wing, causing him to fall back down.

"Your wing's twisted," Jake said, "You need to rest. Let Doris handle this."

"I'm fine," Harrison said stubbornly, "I just need to fly it off, then beat this Makuhita to a pulp."

"Harrison, stop!" Jake yelled, "I didn't want to do this, but…" He pulled out Harrison's Pokéball and pressed the button, calling him back into it.

"Alright, Doris, you're up!" Jake said.

"M-me?" Doris asked.

"Yes, you," Jake replied, "Now get out there and win that badge!"

"Makuhita!" Brawly yelled, "Bulk Up!" Makuhita tensed its body, breathing in and out slowly, causing its Attack and Defense to rise.

"Doris, Supersonic!" Jake ordered.

"Um, okay!" Doris said. She started to emit a supersonic wave, which hit the Makuhita, sending it into a bout of confusion.

"Makuhita! Arm Thrust!" Brawly yelled. Makuhita tried to attack Doris, but it stumbled over, falling flat on its face.

"Now, Doris, Wing Attack!" Jake called. Doris flew into Makuhita, knocking it down with her wing. Makuhita tried to get up, but it fainted.

"Well, crap," Brawly said, "Guess you beat me. Good job, little dude. Here you go: an official Hoenn League-issued Knuckle Badge."

 **Knuckle Badge obtained!**

"Sorry about your Tailow," Brawly said, "the Pokémon Center should be able to fix that right up."

"Thanks, Brawly," Jake said, taking the badge.

"I KNEW YE'D BEST 'EM, LADDIE!" Briney cheered.

"Yes, that was quite the battle," Said a man behind them. Jake whirled around, and there stood a man with silvery-blue hair, a black-and-purple suit, and many rings on his fingers.

"Uh, who are you?" Jake asked.

"Are you serious?" Brawly asked, "That's Steven Stone, the Pokémon League Champion."


	6. Maxie-mum Overdrive

**Chapter 6: Maxie-mum Overdrive**

"Wait, you're Steven?" Jake asked. "THE Steven Stone?"

"Yes, that would be me," Steven said. "I received a call from my father that a boy with a Mudkip would be delivering me a letter, so I looked for a trainer with a Treecko. And of course, you have a Grovyle, so it evolved, I assume."

"Wow, how'd you guess?" Jake asked.

"His secretary called me later," Steven admitted. "Sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner. I was doing research on Primal Reversion."

"Oh, yeah, that was it!" Doris remembered.

"Come with me," Steven said. "I need to show you something."

Steven took Jake and his team to Granite Cave, where they entered a room with a large mural. A large behemoth-like creature was terrorizing the countryside, breathing fire and stomping around. The sun was quite large, along with an Omega symbol on top of the creature's head.

"Tell me," Steven asked, "Have you ever heard of the legendary Pokémon Groudon?"

"Yeah, only legends though," Jake said. "Didn't he throw a fit because water existed?"

"Basically," Steven explained. "The story says that Groudon did battle with his brother Kyogre, who beat him and sealed him away in the Seafloor Cavern. People have been there, but there only lays a monument that looks like Groudon. Many have theorized that this is, in fact, THE Groudon of the legend. Thankfully, the only thing that can stop him, the Blue Orb, is kept safely guarded by a family of Dragon Trainers on top of Mt. Pyre."

"Wow," Jake said. "That's a lot of exposition."

"Well, thanks for the letter," Steven said. "It's just a picture of a Wooper that my dad drew, but let me give you this for your troubles." He handed Jake a gray disk.

"What's this?" Jake asked.

"That's the TM for Steel Wing," Steven explained, "one of my favorite moves. Teach it to your Tailow if you wish."

"Thanks, Steven," Jake said. "I'll be going."

"Off to Slateport, right?" Steven asked. "Well, I hope to see you in the Champion's room at the Pokémon League once you have all 8 badges."

"Looking forward to it!" Jake exclaimed, waving and walking off. "Goodbye, Steven!"

"WELL, LADDIE!" Briney said at the dock. "SHALL WE SET SAIL FER THE DOCKS O' SLAETPORT?"

"You know it," Jake said, hopping onto the boat. Off they went, until they weighed anchor at Slateport.

"LAND HO!" Briney yelled.

"We know," Jake, Eren, Harrison, Cami, Shenzi, and Doris said.

They looked around Slateport until they found a building named "Stern Shipyard".

"Think he's here?" Jake asked.

"It's called STERN Shipyard," Harrison replied. "What do you think?"

They walked in, and were almost ran over by a man with a bunch of blueprints in his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said. "I'm trying to put together a prototype for this new sub and I-"

"It's fine," Jake said. "Where's Captain Stern?"

"Oh, he's out right now," the man said. "You should find him at the museum."

"OK, thanks," Jake said visibly annoyed.

They walked out of the building and to the museum. As they walked inside, they found…

"Crap, it's Team Magma!" Jake said. The entire museum was swarmed with Magma Grunts. "Let's lay low," Cami said. "Try not to get noticed."

"Hey, it's that kid that stole the parts!" One grunt yelled.

"New plan," Cami said. "RUN!"

They ran upstairs, dodging attacks from Poochyena, Zubat, and Numel used by the grunts. Once they got upstairs, the found two grunts, a man with a sailor's cap, and a man with glasses and red hair.

"Ah," the red-haired man said, "I assume you're the one who's delivering those parts to Stern here?"

"And I assume you're these whackjobs' leader," Jake shot back.

"Guilty as charged," the man replied. "My name is Maxie. I am the master of Team Magma. Now if, you'll excuse me, I have a hostage to force into serving me."

"Not on my Pokénav!" Jake yelled. Eren, Doris, Harrison, Milo, Shenzi, and Cami all stood in battle positions.

"Very well," Maxie said. "Grunts, take him out."

The Grunts sent out a Numel and a Zubat, each with the Magma headband. The Numel started firing off Flame Bursts, barely missing each of Jake's team.

"Eren, take Milo and get out of here!" Jake called. "Get to a phone and call the police!"

"Oh no, you don't!" the Numel said, aiming a Flame Burst at Eren and Milo. However, it was stopped by Doris slamming into its side. "AGH!" It yelled. "Dirty cave-dweller!"

"You don't hurt my friends!" Doris yelled.

"Then I'll just hurt you!" Numel yelled. It fired a Flame Burst, blasting Doris with a critical hit.

"DORIS, NO!" Jake cried. Doris flew back, hit a wall, and fell to the floor.

 **Doris fainted.**

"D-Doris…" Shenzi stuttered. In a rage, she charged at the Numel, slamming her side into its and knocking it out.

"Behind you," A voice said. Shenzi barely turned around before Zubat sank its fangs into Shenzi's body.

"AAAAGH!" Shenzi screamed. She tried to shake Zubat off, but it was draining her blood fast.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Harrison cried, scratching the Zubat with his talons, knocking it out. Shenzi coughed, blood spurting from her mouth.

"No… Shenzi…" Jake said, barely able to move.

"SO, you were able to pull through," Maxie said, stepping forward. "I'm truly impressed."

"Harrison, Cami," Jake said, standing up, "get Shenzi to the Pokémon Center. Now."

"Apologies about your Poochyena and your Zubat," Maxie said coyly, sending out his Camerupt. "But now, it's time to say goodbye to life."

"HOLD IT!" Cried a familiar voice. Jake and Maxie turned to see Steven, Eren, and Milo standing in the doorway. "Maxie Brimstone, as Hoenn League Champion, I hereby place you under arrest."

"As if," Maxie said, taking back his Camerupt and sending out his Golbat. "I must now unfortunately bid you adieu." He pressed a button on his glasses, blowing a hole in the wall. He hopped on the back of his Golbat and flew off.

Steven tried to run after him, but couldn't catch him in time.

"Damn it!" Steven yelled. He spoke into an earpiece. "Arrest all the grunts you can. Send out a search party for any stragglers. Send out a signal for all of Hoenn to find Maxie." He turned off the earpiece and turned to Jake.

"We should get you to the center," He said, avoiding eye contact. "We'll have a burial for Doris after we check on Shenzi."

They walked to the Pokémon Center, where Harrison and Cami were waiting. "Where is she?" Jake asked.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy walked out. "You must be her trainer," She said. "I… I'm sorry. She's not…"

"Let me talk to her," Jake said. Joy walked him to Shenzi's room, where she lay still, barely breathing.

"It got me," Shenzi said.

"Shenzi, I…" Jake said, tearing up. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Shenzi assured him. "I'll say hi to Daisy, Merp, and Doris for you. Just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"Make sure Team Magma doesn't succeed in whatever their plan is," She finished.

"…okay," Jake said, barely holding back tears.

"Well…" Shenzi said, her eyes slowly closing. "See you."

"Shenzi… SHENZI!" Jake cried, finally bursting into tears. He threw himself onto Shenzi's body, sobbing.

 **Shenzi fainted.**

The next day, Steven, Jake, Briney, and their Pokémon buried Doris and Shenzi side-by-side.

"I love you guys," Jake whispered. "I'll never forget you."


	7. Give 'Em the Ole Razzle Dazzle

**Chapter 7: Give 'Em the Ole Razzle Dazzle**

"So, you've finally returned for me, eh?" Harvey said as he exited his Pokéball. He put on a cofused look when Jake didn't answer. "Wait, where's that cute Poochyena-" He was stopped by Harrison ramming him into a wall.

"Her name… is SHENZI," Harrison said through gritted teeth.

"Harrison," Jake said. "Let him go." Harrison looked at Jake for a bit, then Harvey, then he eased off.

"Why are we even bringing him back?" Eren asked. "He's been nothing but a jerk the entire time he was on the team."

"I wouldn't keep anyone off the team if we had an empty slot," Jake said. "Plus, I need someone who can use HM moves."

"Wait, so I'm an HM Slave now?" Harvey asked. "That's just wrong."

"Do you want to go back n the box?" Jake asked.

"No, but-" Harvey started, but then he huffed. "Fine. I'll be your little Rock-Smasher."

"Great," Jake said, turning around. "Let's head to Mauville."

Unfortunately, when they reached the entrance to Route 110, a large crowd was forming in front.

"What the heck is this?" Cami asked.

"LIVE FROM SLATEPORT CITY," A man with a microphone said. "YOU ALL KNOW HER, THE CONTEST STAR: LISIA!"

Suddenly, an Altaria swooped down from the sky, and from it, jumped a woman in a loud blue dress, with stylized teal hair.

"Hello-oooooooo, Slateport!" Lisia greeted. "And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time to scout out a new contest star!" The crowd screamed, becoming a sea of "Pick me!"s. "Let's see," Lisia said, scanning the crowd. She looked around, until she saw…

"Hey you!" She called out. "In the red! With the really weird hat!" A stagehand turned a spotlight onto Jake, who froze. "Get on up here!" Her Altaria flew over to Jake, nudging him all the way to the stage.

"Now, can you tell us your name?" Lisia asked Jake, holding a microphone up to him.

"Um," Jake stammered, "J-Jake."

"Jake, huh? Can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, I'm a trainer."

"Ooh, a trainer! You must be taking the League Challenge, right?"

"Yeah, I've got two badges now. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to Mauville for my third, but this rally was blocking the-"

"I'll just get right to the point," Lisia cut him off, "How would you like to be a contest star?" The crowd roared.

"Um… what?"

"I want you to be a contest star!"

"OK, I don't even know what you're talking about. But I should really be going to Mauv-"

"He'll do it!" Lisia cheered. The crowd roared as Lisia dragged Jake offstage.

"The contest will start in 10 minutes!" The announcer yelled. "We hope to see you all there!"

"Do you not know how to react when people tell you 'no'?" Jake asked Lisia when they entered her trailer.

"Alright, you'll need to put this on," Lisia said, ignoring him and handing him a stack of clothes.

"What?" Jake asked, but Lisia shoved him into a closet. When he exited, he was wearing a red jacket with faux-fur lining on one arm, black pants, a green-and-yellow shirt, red boots, and a red-and-yellow feather in his hair.

"Perfect," Lisia said. "Now, you need to choose a Pokémon to participate in the contest."

"Um, like what?" Jake asked.

"Something acrobatic," Lisia said. "It really needs to move."

"Okay, I think I can do that," Jake said. As he walked outside, he called Harrison over.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Harrison yelled. "No. Maybe you like dancing your little frilly dance, but not me. Get Eren to do it."

"Harrison, come on," Jake said. "I don't want to do this either, but we can't leave Slateport until we do this."

Harrison glared at him, but then relented. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer yelled. "It's finally time for the CONTEST SPECTACULAR!" The crowd cheered once again. "Here are our competitors: From Verdanturf Town, it's Black Belt Arin and his Makuhita, Danny!" A black belt and a Makuhita ran onstage, each making a dramatic pose.

"Hailing from Rustboro city, it's Youngster Joey and his top-percentage Poochyena, Joeseph!" A youngster and his Poochyena ran on stage, making an epic stance before joining the other competitior.

"From Lavaridge City, it's Camper Girl Ami and her adorable Aron, Yumi!" A camper girl and an Aron danced onstage and made a pose so cute that it blew everyone away.

"And finally, from Littleroot Town, the current rising Contest Star Jake and his Tailow, Harrison!" Jake awkwardly walked onstage, waving at the audience, while Harrison flew on, avoiding eye contact with the audience.

"Now, for our three celebrity judges!" The announcer announced. "You all know her, the all-time greatest Contest Star, Lisia and her Altaria, Ali!" Lisia flew in on her Altaria, landing onstage and bowing to the audience before taking her seat.

"He's the leader of the Sootopolis Gym, the ever-fabulous Wallace and his Milotic, Andromeda!" A man with blue hair, a white beret, and a white-purple-and-blue suit that barely covered anything jumped onstage, followed by his Milotic, and they took their seats.

"And finally, Champion of the Pokémon League, the one, the only… Steven Stone and his Metagross, Orson!" Jake and Harrison took a double take as Steven walked onstage with his Metagross.

"Steven, you made it!" Wallace said, grabbing Steven's hand as he walked by.

"Hey, Wallace," Steven said. "And Lisia, looking radiant as ever."

"Oh, you charmer," Lisia said, blushing. She turned to the audience. "The contest rules are as follows: each contestant must have their Pokémon use each of the four moves in their moveset in such a way that it dazzle us three judges and our Pokémon. We will each give a point value from 1 to 10. The duo with the most points will win!"

"First up," the announcer said, "is Arin and Danny!" The black belt and his Makuhita walked onstage.

"Prepare to be rocked to the core!" Arin yelled. "Danny! Bulk Up!" Danny breathed in and out, steadying himself for his routine. "Now, Arm Thrust!" Danny thrust his arm at the ground, launching himself into the air. "Now, Reversal!" Now the Makuhita spun around in the air, hurtling towards the ground. "Finish it off! Seismic Toss!" The Makuhita landed on its feet, causing debris to fly into the sky. He jumped up, grabbed rock after rock, throwing them into the ground to spell out "Lisia".

"Amazing!" the announcer yelled. "Let's see what our judges think." Steven held up an 8, Wallace gave a 7, and Lisia gave a 9. "24 points! That'll be tough to beat! Up next, it's Joey and Joeseph!"

The youngster and his Poochyena ran onstage. "Let's go, Joeseph! Howl!" The Poochyena let out a great howl, piercing the air and causing the judges to cringe in pain. "Now, tackle!" Joeseph ran off the stage, hitting his face into the ground. "Bite!" The Poochyena bit the ground, giving him a mouthful of dirt. "Let's win this thing! Use Tail Whip!" Joeseph wagged his tail.

"O…kay… then…" the announcer said. "Um… judges?" Steven, Wallace, and Lisia all gave a 1. "3 points… better… luck… next time? Okay, next up is Ami and Yumi." A man ran up to the announcer and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, looks like the author has run out of room, so to save time, Ami has left Hoenn. We wish her luck in Sinnoh. Well, it looks like it's time for our final team, Jake and Harrison!"

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"We've got this," Harrison said. "You tell me what to do. I'll handle the rest."

"Let's go!" Jake yelled. "Focus Energy!" Harrison closed his eyes, concentrating. "Now, Quick Attack!" Harrison quickly dashed out of sight, flying circles around the stage. "Steel Wing!" Harrison hardened the feathers on his wings, diving down and slashing them into the dirt, writing an H. "Now, Wing Attack!" Harrison flew up, spinning around until he made a T-pose, eclipsing the sun. He then nose-dove down, bringing his wings forward and creating a large gust of wind.

"Wow!" The announcer cried. "That's sure to get a large score from the judges!" Steven gave a 9, Wallace gave an 8, and Lisia gave a perfect 10. "And Jake wins with 27 points!"

Jake and Harrison stood there with wide eyes. "We… won?" Jake asked.

"Great job, guys!" Eren said, running up with Cami, Milo, and Harvey.

"You know I'm never gonna let you live this down," Harvey said, mocking Harrison.

"Mention this event ever again and I'll tear your ears off with my bare talons," Harrison said through gritted teeth.

"Well, congratulations," Steven said, walking up to Jake. "I was surprised you had actually used the TM I gave you."

"Oh, so this is the boy you were telling me about," Wallace said, walking up to meet Jake. "Enchanted, absolutely enchanted to meet you! I'm Wallace, leader of the Sootopolis gym."

"Oh, I'm Jake," Jake introduced himself.

"Steven's told me that you're taking the League Challenge now. You have 2 badges, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. Just about to go get my third."

"Well, I look forward to when you have 7 badges. Then you'll come challenge me as soon as possible, okay?"

"Well, alright. As long as the plot doesn't get in the way."

Jake and his team finally walked out onto Route 110 after the crowd dispersed.

"Well, guys," Jake said happily, "Looks like we're finally going to Mauville."

"Hey nerd," said an all-too-familiar voice.

"OH COME ON!"


	8. Mauville Maniacs

**Chapter 8: Mauville Maniacs**

"So, nerd, how's the league challenge coming along?" May asked.

"Well, I've got 2 badges now," Jake replied, annoyed, "And if you would kindly get OUT OF MY WAY, I can get my third."

"Okay, but you have to fight me first," May flaunted.

"You know what?" Jake said. "No. I just had to go through an ENTIRE CHAPTER OF FILLER, do a contest AGAINST MY OWN WILL, and I will NOT take any more delays for getting to Mauville. So GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."

"Wait," May tried to stop him, "Y-you can't leave! This battle's mandatory! You can't pass until you've beaten me!" However, Jake simply walked past, with Eren giving her the middle finger as he walked by.

"Let's just catch something and leave," Jake said.

"How about me?" A Minun asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why not?" Jake agreed.

 **Wily the Minun joined the party!**

They walked through Route 110, completely ignoring trainers who asked for battles until finally…

"Mauville! Thank Arceus," Jake said as he walked through the door into the giant mall-like city.

"Hey, isn't that…" Cami pointed out.

"It kind of looks like…" Eren said, squinting.

"Oh no," Jake realized, his eyes growing wide. "Guys, run." The team turned to run away, but screamed when Wally appeared right there.

"Hello… Jake…" Wally said, his expression not moving away from psychotic.

"Oh, ah, hey, Wally," Jake said, trying to get away. "So, um, what brings you here?"

"I was… looking for you…" Wally said, not even blinking.

"Well, you, ah, found me, so-"

"We're not done…"

"Okay, what do you want with me?" Jake asked.

"I want…" Wally said, his eye twitching, "Your Pokémon."

"Sorry, but they're mine," Jake said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just-"

"You don't understand… your Pokémon… they're very powerful… just imagine… what I could do…"

"That's it," Jake said, fed up, "Wally, you're creepy, and I don't like you. Now GO. AWAY."

"Well… if that's the case…" Wally murmured, turning his head. "Ralts… show him your power…" The Ralts Wally caught appeared, concentrating. Suddenly, Jake felt an immense pain in his head, and his movements left his control. Wally walked into an abandoned building, Jake and his team unwillingly following him.

"Listen… b-brat," Harrison started, "Either you… l-let me go or I'll-" He was silenced by Wally clamping his beak shut.

"Now…" Wally began, "Take over their minds… and kill the trainer." The Ralts began glowing purple, causing Jake's migraine to grow and grow…

Until Jake found the strength to kick Ralts in the head, knocking it out. Jake's team fell to the floor, each barely conscious. "No…" Wally cried. "NO!" He drew a knife from his pocket and lunged at Jake, but a streak of electricity hit Wally's hand, shocking him and sending the knife to the floor.

"Don't touch him," Wily ordered, standing up.

"Oh… it's a wannabe Pikachu…" Wally said, glaring at Wily.

"Wannabe… Pikachu!?" Wily yelled. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Wily sent a large spark of electricity at Wally, but before it made contact, Wally and Ralts were gone.

"Th…thanks, Wily…" Jake said, barely able to stand.

"Don't mention it," Wily replied. "Now, let's just get out of here."

"Yo fellow teenager," a man who was well into his fifties said once they left the building. "My coolio name's Rydel, and I'm a super cool biker dude!"

"Cool, don't care," Jake said, walking by.

"Woahseph, broseph," Rydel said, jumping back in front of him. "You can't just leave like that! I've got a wicked awesome proposal for you!"

"Whatever it is, no," Jake said, trying to leave.

"I'll give you a super-coolio Mach Bike if-"

"MACH BIKE!? Jake cried. "I'll do it!"

"Awesome, bro!" Rydel said. "Now, see that wicked radical dude over there?" He pointed at an old man in a Hawaiian (Or I guess Alolan) shirt.

"Yeah?"

Rydel placed a gun in Jake's hand. "I want you to kill that old geezer!"

"WOAH WHAT THE FU-" Jake screamed, but Rydel got punched in the face by Eren.

"Grab the bike and go!" Eren yelled. He jumped on the bike with Jake, racing off.

"Where are we going?" Wily asked.

"Far from that nutjob," Jake replied, racing out onto Route 117. Suddenly, the bike flipped forward, causing the whole team to fly off.

"What the hell did we just hit?" Harrison asked.

"Ow," a Marrill groaned, tire marks lining her face.

"Ooh," Harvey said, leaning into Jake's ear. "You're in trouble!"

"Shut up before I put you back into the PC," Jake threatened.

"Well, rules are rules," Eren said, throwing a Pokéball at the Marrill.

 **Alice the Marrill was sent to the PC!**

"Is that legal?" Cami asked.

"I don't know," Jake answered. "Let's go get ourselves a Marrill."

They trekked back to the Pokémon Center in Mauville, watching out for Wally or Rydel.

"Welp, I'll miss you guys," Harvey said. "Actually, that was a lie."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. "I'm boxing Eren."

"WHAT!?" Eren and Harvey both cried.

"Yeah, Eren's just deadweight now," Jake said. He immediately jammed Harvey into his Pokéball, boxing him. "Actually, that was a lie."

He punched some commands in, and Alice rolled out of the PC, visibly annoyed.

"Alright, so you caught me," Alice said sarcastically. "GREEEAAAT."

"Well, I'm in dire need of a water type," Jake explained. "So it'd be great if you could help out."

"I will," Alice replied. "But only for that bird over there."

Harrison started blushing. "Wh-what!?"

"Well, let's get a move on, cutie," Alice said, brushing against Harrison.

While they walked to the next route to train, Harrison talked to Eren and Wily. "So, do either of you know what was up with that Marrill?" He asked.

"Dude, she was obviously hitting on you," Eren explained. "You're the token tough guy who is out of touch with his emotions. You'd obviously be the one to get a love interest."

"L-love!?" Harrison sputtered.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Wily asked.

"Um, well, it's not like, you know, I have a crush or anything, I just met her."

"Ooh, TOTAL Tsundere move," Cami said, eavesdropping.

"I'm not a damn Tsundere," Harrison shot back.

"Sure you're not," Cami said coyly.

Soon, they came across a house with a sign out front.

"Winstrate House," Jake read, "Battlers welcome. I'm a battler!" He walked up and knocked on the door. After some audible shuffling around, a young girl answered the door.

"Ma, pa, we got ourselves another sucker!" she called into the house.

"Granny!" a woman yelled. "It's lunch time!"

"Oh," Jake realized. "You're cannibals."

"Let's eat, fellers!" Granny cried.

"Harrison, get them!" Jake yelled. Harrison flew inside, beating up the Cannibal Winstrates and their Pokémon. He flew out happily, until he fell on his face.

"I'm not… feeling too good…" He stammered.

"Oh crap, is he okay?" Alice asked, visibly concerned.

"Hold on, he'll be fine," Jake told her. Harrison's body began to glow, growing into a larger form, then…

 **Congratulations! Harrison evolved into Swellow!**

"Woah," the entire team remarked.

"Check me out," Harrison gloated.

"Yeah, that wingspan," Alice added. "Makes you look like a total hunk."

Harrison started blushing and hiding behind his wings. "Y-yeah, sure…"

"Well, guys," Jake said. "Only one thing left to do: get the Mauville gym badge."

 **Apologies for the hiatus, but I've had no time to write these past few weeks. However, now that summer has rolled around, I have a lot more free time on my hands, so lookout for more Grounded within the early days of June.**


	9. May the Force

**Author's note: Sorry for the insanely long hiatus. School has started back, leaving me very little time to write. This does mean that Grounded will be updated a lot less frequently, which also means that Total Drama Death Island and Sonic Adventure Abridged will be likely pushed back to 2017. However, I will be making an effort to update these stories as frequently as I can. Anyway, enjoy the long-awaited ninth chapter!**

 **Chapter 9: May the Force  
**

Jake and his team stood in front of the Mauville Gym.

"You ready guys?" Jake asked.

"You know it," Eren replied.

"We have the game plan," Harrison added. "Let's go."

Jake walked through the door, and there was a battlefield surrounded by electric generators, energy beaming from one to the other.

"Welcome, challenger," greeted the old man in the Alolan shirt from the last chapter.

"Hey, you're the guy that Rydel-" Jake said, just before stopping himself.

"What?" the man asked. "Whatever. My name is Wattson, the Mauville gym leader. As you can probably tell from the décor, I specialize in Electric-Types."

"Understood," Jake said. "Let's have ourselves a SHOCKing battle."

"Don't do that," Wattson said. "Do you know how many bad electricity puns I've had to endure? Just start the match already."

"Alright, let's go, Eren!" Jake yelled.

Eren leapt into the battlefield as Wattson yelled, "Go, Voltorb!"

"Alright, Eren," Jake started. "Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Eren's wrists started to glow green, stiffening out. Eren lunged toward the Voltorb, slashing it unconscious with his new blades.

"Huh," Wattson remarked. "Thought that would be more climactic. Well, let's go, Magnemite!" He threw out another Pokéball, causing a Magnemite to spring forward.

"Eren, take 5!" Jake yelled. "Let's go, Milo!" Milo slowly crawled onto the field, and Wattson started laughing.

"That thing? Please. Magnemite, just Volt Switch on it."

The Magnemite covered itself in electricity, barreling towards Milo.

"Jake, get him out of there!" Cami yelled.

"Hold on," Jake assured her. "This is exactly what I wanted."

The Magnemite got closer and closer to Milo, until…

He harmlessly bounced off of Milo, landing on the ground.

"What!?" Wattson cried.

"Milo's a Nincada," Jake explained. "Nincada are Bug/Ground. Ground beats Electric. Which I'm certain is not good for you. Milo, Mud Slap!" Milo grabbed as much dirt as he could, rolling it into a tight ball. He threw it at the Magnemite, who went unconscious.

"Great job, buddy!" Jake said.

"~kree!~" Milo clicked happily.

"We're not done yet!" Wattson roared. "Magneton! GO!"

Another Pokéball was thrown, releasing three Magnemites stuck together.

"Alright, Milo," Jake asked, "You've got this, right?"

Milo nodded, clicking away.

"Alright then," Jake said, turning back to the fight. "Let's go! Mud Slap!"

Milo began rolling up dirt again, but Wattson yelled, "Magneton! Mirror Shot!" Magneton's magnets started glowing, and each one fired off a ball of light that hit Milo, one after the other.

"MILO!" Jake yelled. "Get back!" He went for his Pokéball, but Milo finished charging the Mud Slap, and threw it at the Magneton with all his might.

 **Critical hit!**

The Magneton fell to the ground, sparking.

"Wow," Wattson said. "That is one mighty bug. Well, here you go. One Dynamo Badge." He grabbed the badge out of his shirt, holding it out to Jake, who eagerly took it.

 **Dynamo Badge obtained!**

"The next gym is in Lavaridge Town," Wattson said. "Just go north out of Mauville, then west through Fallarbor."

"Thanks for the tip," Jake thanked him.

"Uh, Jake?" Cami said. "Milo's glowing."

Jake turned to see Milo, who was glowing and growing, even levitating.

 **Congratulations! Milo evolved into Ninjask!**

Milo started gleefully flying around the room, testing out his new wings.

"Nice!" Jake cried. "That's a third of my team fully evolved already!"

"Well, let's head to Lavaridge," Alice said eagerly. "I hear that the leader there is a Fire-Type. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We should probably grind on the way," Jake said, walking out of the gym, "But you'll definitely main the battle."

On Route 111, the Team stopped at the pile of rocks that stood in their way.

"Alice," Jake called. "Rock Smash." Alice jumped toward the rocks, punching them each to dust. Suddenly, a Geodude hiding in the rocks revealed itself. "Oh, a Geodude!" Jake yelled. "Weaken it so I can catch it!"

"I don't see it!" Alice said, Rock Smashing the Geodude in the face. It flew into a wall, where abunch of rocks tumbled on top of it. Jake glared at Alice, who shrugged nervously. Suddenly, she began to glow.

 **Congratulations! Alice evolved into Azumarrill!**

"Well, at least we got something out of this," Jake said while walking onward.

"Hey, nerd," May said, Combusken behind her.

"Damn it, not you again!" Jake whined.

"Looks like you owe me a battle, nerd," May demanded. "You blew me off at Route 110. So now, it's finally time to-" When she looked up, Jake was gone. "Damn."

"Mt. Chimney, huh?" Jake asked, looking out at the giant mountain with smoke rising from the top.

"Hoenn's pride and joy," Cami explained. "The tourists that come to visit are one of Hoenn's main sources of income."

"Are you gonna end this battle or not?" a Hiker asked, his Geodude wobbling around in a daze.

"Oh, sorry," Jake apologized. "Cami, Headbutt."

Cami ran full-force into the Geodude, sending flying into the side of the mountain. She then held her head tightly. "Why would you tell me to headbutt a straight-up rock!?" Cami yelled. "OW! Now I'M the one who's dizzy!" Suddenly, her body began to glow a vibrant gold, which by this point you probably know what that means.

 **Congratualtions! Cami evolved into Linoone!**

"Well, that's new," Cami said sarcastically. "But, I do like my new body."

"Wow, cool!" Wily admired her. "I can't wait until I evolve!"

"I'm gonna tell him," Eren said.

"Don't you dare!" Cami snapped at him.

Stepping into an adjacent cave, Eren looked uneasy.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Harrison asked.

"I'm not a big fan of the heat," Eren explained. "I feel like I'll burst into flames at any point."

"I think that thing already has," Alice said, gesturing toward a Pokémon that seemed to be made of lava.

"WOAH!" Jake cried. "What is that thing!?"

"That's a Slugma," Cami explained. "How do you not know what Slugma is? You literally said Slugma in the FIRST CHAPTER!"

"I'M GONNA CATCH IT!" Jake declared, ignoring her and throwing a Pokéball at the Slugma.

 **Escargot the Slugma was sent to the PC!**

Stepping out of the cave and onto Route 113, Jake sniffed the fresh air. "Isn't it nice, guys?"

"Sure is, nerd."

Jake turned around to an all-too-familiar face. "What do you want, May?"

"You know exactly what I want, you butt trumpet!" May yelled, jabbing a finger in Jake's face. "You. Me. Battle. NOW."

"No."

"…No?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Wait… you… don't feel like it?"

"That's right."

"But… but… you can't just refuse! We HAVE to battle! That's how this works!"

"Well, I just want to get to the next town. We can battle later."

"L-later? LATER!?"

As Jake tried to turn around to walk away, May jumped back in front of him. "No!" She yelled, pulling out three Pokéballs. "We're battling NOW, and I'm not letting you pass until one of us loses!"

"Nah."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" May screamed. "THIS WORLD IS BATTLE OR BE BATTLED!"

"May."

"WHAT!?"

"Shut up."

And with that, Jake and his team walked off, leaving a wide-eyed, confounded May behind.

"That's it," she said, out of earshot, "Jake, you're going down. One way or another."


End file.
